princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Poindexter
Poindexter, full name Poindexter Myron Gizmo, is a male Earth pony. He has an off-white coat, dark brown mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie markof a robot. He is shown to be one of Shining Armor's friends during their time at Canterlot Academy, along with 8-bit and Gaffer. He is referred to as "Poindexter" in the story, and appears with brown eyes. He and his friends help Shining Armor win the heart of Princess Cadance by putting on an elaborate musical display at the Fall Formal parade and dressing up like a mare to distract Buck Withers during the championship polo game. Part of the group with 8-Bit and Gaffer, he has managed to stay amicable the longest with Shining Armor, while the other two started to dislike him more and more over time for his success. He has shown a romantic interest in The Maneiac and is starting to act on his feelings as of late, to the chagrin of Queen Chrysalis. Under various threats of physical harm she has forbidden him to 'change' or 'corrupt' her with his base urges. He, in turn feels Maneiac is being sheltered and will never know the world unless somepony shows it to her. Sadly, Shining Armor disagrees on this notion and, in a recent development, has probably lost his last male friend due to him trying to appease both him and Chrysalis. Story Thread 257 # 1 Shining Armor calls out to Poindexter, still remembering the fight in the comic world from before the reset, but not letting it hold him back from his friend. Unfortunately, Poindexter doesn't remember who he is and, still in his villain persona, sincerely laments "Luminous Shield's" defeat/death. "I had thought my most vexing foe would hold on longer, but oh well!" Shining is dejected by this, but Poindexter tells him they should go hang out with "the others" and says they'll be excited to see him. Shining forces himself to look away from his friend to these "others" and, to his surprise, he sees many heroes and villains standing together as friends. As he looks over them all, many of them whose names he can't place, he notes that the single thing they have in common is that they all "died". # After some time looking at this world's residents, Shining rushes over to Poindexter. He tells the nerdy villain they need to get out of here, prompting him to assure Shining that they'll be rebooted shortly. Shining clarifies that they need to get out of this world, with Poindexter musing that a space adventure could be fun. Shining further clarifies that he means the entire world/universe in its entirety: "This is all a comic book world!" Poindexter rolls his eyes, "Really? Trying a new thing? That’s Whacko’s thing! Get your own!" Shining shakes him, saying he's not trying to be meta and that they need to get back to the real world, "Our world!" Poindexter slowly starts to remember who he is and when Shining gives a tearful plead decribing him as the helpful, nerdy friend he was, the realization is complete. # Poindexter is surprised that he's talking to Shining Armor, making it known that he actually appears exactly as Luminous Shield to everyone else including himself: "Would be pretty weird if you just popped up looking like a celebrity, eh?" This apparently doesn't have an affect on Shining, since he can tell who Poindexter is perfectly. Moving past that, Shining declares that they and Mane-iac need to leave this world and mentions the fact that whatever trapped them here also suppressed Shining's memories of the two. "We have to get out of this, and I know we can if we work together!" Poindexter's response? "No thank you." # 2 Shining Armor tries to convince Poindexter to leave the comic world, but Poindexter says he feels like he belongs there. Shining says he'll be totally forgotten, but that just relieves Poindexter who's glad since that means no one will worry about him. Shining asks about his parents, his family, but Poindexter reveals that he's never really been close to them. Thinking on it, Shining can't recall his family ever being brought or showing up and, to his shame, he never thought to ask about them before. Desperate, Shining says they can help Poindexter in the real world. "Oh, really? You can help me live forever?" At a loss for argument, Shining contemplates the meaninglessness of death in this world and wonders if it truly is better that way. Thread 261 # Now that Poindexter is back, Shining Armor tells him they can do the “thing” again. Category:The Three Stooges